Theo Sternlink
In archaic Thirían texts and legends, it is written that a hero shall one day return from the ashes of destruction to once again spin the wheels of life and creation; though they have been long regarded as mere myth that contain naught but a collection of time-expiring lies, there is always a bit of truth in legends, for Theo Acasis Sternlink (テオ・アカシス・シュテルンリンク, Teo Akashisu Shuterunrinku) is the reincarnation of Lucidus (ルシデス, Rushidesu), the ancient hero who sparked the beginning of Thirian history. Originally born as a male Human Psysis whose birth anomaly ultimately resulted in the emergence of his extraordinary prowess, Theo was delivered extremely sick to a couple of influential and wealthily powerful Sternlinks who desperately sought to cure him of a disease their wealth could never hope to mend. With their options limited, the Sternlinks turned to the supernatural for guidance and concluded that an exchange with a primordial entity had to be made — one they were willing to pay, for losing their son was too great of a cost. A cure was provided, though at a cost that Theo must one day return something of equal value to the contractee; for this, he began his life anew, and unknowing that he has lived his entire life in debt to a supernatural being. During his early years as a Human, Theo's most notable aspect was his arrogance and prideful values, for his parents had inadvertently taught him negative values in life by loving him too much which eventually set him on a path consisting of little more than the construction of the height of his reputation. Accompanied with his great influence and power, his haughty personality often awarded him with naught but an exasperating superiority complex and the hatred as well as jealousy of his comrades. On one fateful day, all of Theo's reputation and glory were wiped away from existence in one fell swoop; the imperious human was involved in an accident that left the lower half of his body nothing but paralyzed beyond what his influence and power could cure. Over time, Theo grew tremendously distant and hollow within due to his depression, which dug a hole deeper than the one he had been on following his rather unpleasant fall from the immense height of his reputation. Acknowledging that their son was no longer and could possibly never be capable of returning such a high price the supernatural had set a long time ago, and fearing their anger over this occurrence could befall a mighty calamity on them all, both of Theo's parents fused their power together to repay his debt once and for all; a heartfelt twist of fate that left both of them crippled, and Theo freed of his corporeal chains. Dispirited and seethed by the revelation of the contract and how his own weakness caused the quickened expiration of the lives of his parents, he retreated to seclusion where his storming fulmination of a cry garnered the attention of the primordial entity to whom he once owed his life, who then offered him knowledge of his destiny and the power to once again spin the wheels of life and creation to prevent such horrendous things from ever happening again in his life. With no other options available and no other lives he could turn to, he accepted the being's offer, thus granting him the moniker "Dragon of Gamoris" in the process, an ancient entity said to one day return in archaic legends; this event marked the beginning of a subtle yet considerably prominent change in his core systems. Wanting to change his destiny with his newfound prowess lest he be beleaguered by the broken past his seemingly perfect life had conferred him, Theo found the ways of his heart gradually refined when he was happily welcomed by a beautiful woman under the name of Verren Thalia, who would later become his beloved wife, to a world where other emotions aside from his condescending arrogance are able to paint a man's life radiantly effervescent. Yet, in spite of how the tender love of his doting wife had bridged the gap between his arrogant persona and that of a sympathetic individual, he had steeped himself far too deep in his immense arrogance when danger broke out — an impulsive act that eventually cost Thalia's life, and once again his entire world was unravelled into the chaos he had greatly feared. Cornered by an apparition that is an amalgamation of his haunting past and his depression incarnate, he reiteratively retreated to seclusion, though this time he departed on an onerous journey of self-discovery where he stumbled upon the true wonders of the universe far beyond what his orthodox Human eyes could ever hope to perceive; it was on this journey that he finally awakened the last of his latent supernatural prowess and the center of his very existence found. In present time, Theo lives a solitary life as a secluded wanderer in Soul Society who rejoices in living aloofly for he is able to relive through the wonderful memories of his beloved wife. Oftentimes revered as the enigmatic "hero" of Rukongai whose righteous acts shield those who are incapable of fending for themselves and an "angel" sent to deliver those who had been confined by the wicked grasp of evil, he took it upon himself to fulfill the duty where his past self had failed by putting his vast array of powers to a number of good uses even if he does not receive any form of recognition in doing so. Having believed that his life is nearing completion and contented to where his journey has taken him so far, he does not appear to exude his willingness to join the ranks of the Shinigami, for he also clings his faith to the possibility that a new journey shall unfold itself before him and new ways unlocked. Appearance Among the innumerable fruitful results bore by his ascent to transcendence is longevity as well as the many qualities that come with it, for Theo has become exempt from all things time; as such, he is able to retain his youthful appearance despite being halfway through a millennium old in terms of age. The form within which his soul operates is unequivocally similar to that when he was still an inexperienced adolescent, appearing as a young adult in his early twenties; having hailed originally from Greek, he also possesses a diverse number of features that strongly hint at his human origins. In spite of this, it should be noted that the form he currently sports is a more "perfect" and refined version of his bygone physique, bearing an appropriately muscular frame adorned with a somewhat tanned complexion and wide shoulders that gradually taper into a slip set of hips, which emanate thoughts and suggestions that the majority of his time has been well invested into the practice of martial arts. Truth be told, he achieved such physical perfection through his prolonged life, within which he had encountered many adversaries whose different methods of combat forced him to adapt to the various ways of combat, thus forcing him to exercise his frame. He appears to possess no body hair to speak of. Theo possesses an impressive conglomeration of smooth, navy blue hair that is kept untamed and a tad bit messy, flaring out like a lion's mane with numerous fringes framing the sides of his face. From the rear end of his hair unfurls a thinly-maneuvered ponytail in the form of an elegant braid that is kept locked by a sapphire bead, which is capable of reaching the midsection of his back; it is usually done in a manner that can prevent his long hair from being tattered by his activities. His angular face incorporates a small number of enthralling features, which include his strikingly yellow eyes that often garner the attention of those who have spent enough time in close proximity to his person, for their color is a dull yellow with slit pupils which bear uncanny resemblance to the eyes of a feline. The bridge of his nose forms a straight line with a somewhat pointed tip. His thin lips hide a nigh perfect overbite. One particular feature that implies a considerable sense of mystery around his person is his puzzling expression; how his eyes are almost always prevented from opening fully, as if he was embodying just how abyssal his boredom seemed to go; how his lips are seemingly affixed to a perpetual grinning state; and how his hair often overshadows the features on his face, as if faceless. During his time as a regular human, not only did Theo pride himself with the way he looked, but he was also burdened — or rather blessed — by the fact that his preference in clothing should reflect upon the sizable fortune and influence his parents had. As a result, a large majority of Theo's expenditures were well invested into a multitudinous array of modern and notably expensive clothing; specifically-tailored garbs that were equally rich in both quality and quantity, with neither aspect overcoming the other. From the moment he was a mere boy to his later adolescent years, he was almost always dressed in formal clothing in a way he would attend a party with formal wear as the dress code at all times, although this could most probably be due to the rising prominence of formal clothing among the humans during Theo's era in the human world. His most preferred choice of clothing included a fashionable combo of a dull-yellowish white shirt patterned with a number of minuscule black stars underneath an archaic denim jacket with its sleeves rolled up to Theo's elbows. He also wore a corresponding pair of black pants and a classical pair of black dress shoes. Following the permanent disappearance of Theo's arrogant persona, Theo opted to change the way he looks in a manner that can better reflect his change of heart, and although his rather interesting preference in modern clothing still remains, he began selecting his choice through a protracted process of arduous calculations by including a myriad of both internal and external factors in order to stray from the attention he had fancied to extreme degrees in his early years. In present time, his choice of clothing includes a simplistic yet somehow intricate pattern spanning along the length of his body, embodied by an obscuring set of garbs in the form of a white cloak fastened at the front with a streak of two neatly-placed buttons on the right side of his chest, each of which sports a beautifully arranged kaleidoscopic design with a predominating azure as its primary color. Underneath the cloak unveils where the majority of his fashion sense has sought shelter in, comprising a sleeveless black T-shirt that thrives greatly in the way of embellishments for the midsection of his abdomen is where a pair of seemingly expensive golden ornaments in the shape of a nigh complete circular band rest together. Another pair of identical bangles with a massive number of mysterious runes etched upon their golden surface circle his upper arms, while his forearms are armed with bracers of the same color and design. The span of his lower body is dressed with a voluminous pair of golden pants tied together with a golden belt. His footwear includes a pair of geta sandals. Personality History Equipment 's legacy; Theo's last and only link to his beloved wife.]] Sword: In the span of her lifetime, Theo's beloved wife was a devoted collector who had invested the majority of her time seeking what others in her time deemed as useless trinkets; this was indeed a true statement, for most of the items she had collected bore very little to no value other than some artistic intricacies not all could appreciate. One object in particular, however, bears a rather sizable value and could even amount to a fortune when exchanged to currency; this object is an especially powerful weapon in the form of an ornate ''katana'' that originally belonged to the father of Theo's wife, who gave it to her as a special gift to add to her array of beautiful collection. Uniquely, she was deeply fascinated by the elegant weapon, and her fascination of it grew so powerful she had inadvertently formed an unexpected bond with it; this marked the emergence of her powers as a Fullbringer, through which this weapon was able to serve a more significant role that far surpasses the other trinkets she had collected. However, an accident struck in which her corporeal form was wounded beyond recovery; with her last dying breath, she wished for her lover, Theo himself, to accept this weapon as her final and greatest gift to him. It is currently in the possession of Theo. As an overly exquisite weapon, the standard-sized katana appears as though its beautifully ornate and harmless appearance intended to convey that it is capable of nothing more than to impress those who behold upon its features. Its silver hilt is wrapped elegantly within a durable blue material whereas a different green material is applied around a small upper portion of the hilt. The guard comprises a longitudinal octagon with a distinctive sunlike pattern etched upon both sides of its surface. Various hints of a unique blue coloration can be found along the length of the weapon. Truth be told, the beautiful weapon has yet to bare its fangs upon those who dare to deem it as nothing more than a decorative object, for its straight silver blade has showcased the cutting power of a hundred blades that is more than capable of lacerating through flesh with relative ease despite having been used for over a century. Bangles: Theo is equipped with a pair of thick bangles around his wrists that reach halfway through his forearm, though they seem to conceal hidden supernatural qualities that elevate them beyond simple ornaments Theo would wear for his vain purposes; in fact, Theo was granted these bangles as a manifestation of his latent Thirían prowess when he was gifted with the knowledge of his destiny — that he is the reincarnation of Lucidus, the ancient Thirían hero. They comprise an undetermined form of metal, though that should not come as a surprise for these accessories are supernatural in both nature and origin. It should be noted that this material is apparently durable enough to endure continuous barrage of attacks, regardless of whether they are physical or spiritual, without showing any signs of distress, and for this reason Theo has become quite adept in using them in a defensive manner. Though primarily silver in color, these bangles also sport golden trims and are patterned with thin blue lines that seem to glow supernaturally on certain occasions. Powers & Abilities Although he has yet to be acknowledged thoroughly, Theo is beyond a shadow of a doubt one of the most powerful entities to have set foot upon the spiritual dimensions, to the point where should his powers and abilities expand erratically without care, the cataclysmic event that would soon follow could annihilate the very fabric of existence that binds the spiritual dimensions together. As the current "Dragon of Gamoris" — a legendary entity rumored to possess great power — it should not come as a surprise that he also possesses the ability to shift and bend puissant forces to his very will. Immense Spiritual Power: Contrary to his belief, Theo is actually powerful enough to boast vast quantities of ever-growing reiryoku that can potentially rival several captain-class Shinigami at once, despite his former standing as a mere Fullbringer. In fact, during his time as a human, Theo barely had any and relied solely on his stamina to hone his skills, unbeknownst to the fact that in doing so he also developed the growth of his reiryoku. Consequently, the extent of his reiryoku continued to grow without him knowing, and at some point his reiryoku grew so powerful he could stand in equilibrium with a seated Shinigami; such phenomenon garnered the attention of nearby Hollows within his immediate vicinity for some time, although he dismissed such occurrence to be something not worth looking over, blinded by his pride and fondness of his Fullbring. Subsequent to his accident, his soul cried in anguish as he sought to fulfill his longing for action due to being temporarily bound to a wheelchair, which greatly fueled the growth of his reiryoku. Even after his recovery and resorting to extreme usage of drugs, his reiryoku could only grow more. As a spirit, the demanding nature of both his Fullbring and Zanpakutō, which now require reiryoku as their predominant source of power due to the permanent loss of his corporeal form, necessitates Theo's continual growth which became his primary motivation in ensuring his own ascent. Highly turbulent in nature, Theo's reiryoku is noted to be explosive and dangerous at times; this can be attributed to the unique ability it bears, which allows it to grow even without Theo's knowledge, if only a bit at a time, by responding to his inner cries. This is made evident when Theo was bound to a wheelchair and his essence wanted nothing more than to be freed of his corporeal shackles; though physically Theo could do nothing but wait until the time came where his lower body finally recovered, his spiritual essence responded to his helplessness and grew, oftentimes giving him the strength to continue moving. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': In the simplest of terms, the reiatsu is a person's reiryoku made physical by exerting it outwards. A battle between spiritual beings is a battle between reiatsu, and one can only achieve dominance over one's adversaries by having a greater level of control over one's release of reiatsu and a higher amount of the reiatsu itself. Having received such knowledge from fellow Fullbringers and a few powerful souls who dwell within the streets of Rukongai, Theo made it clear to heighten not only the greatness of his reiryoku, but also his degree of control over the release of his reiatsu. As a result, Theo has refined control over the output of his reiatsu despite not receiving any instructions nor teachings as to how to do so, which hints at Theo's latent abilities in terms of spiritual powers, as mastering the release of one's reiatsu is fundamental when compared to other grand feats one may accomplish. He is able to conceal his presence almost entirely whenever he wishes to; when employed together with his hit and run tactics in battle, he can easily gain the upper hand over his adversaries with the element of surprise. His ability to control the output of his reiatsu is so refined he can keep himself concealed without getting weary of it as though it was a mundane and routinely task he could accomplish even without being conscious of it, despite the overwhelming comments of other spiritual beings who claim that concealing one's presence is a difficult feat to accomplish. When manifested, Theo's reiatsu is so grandiose one may stand in awe of its wonders, provided one is strong enough to withstand its vastly encompassing quantities and frequent turbulence. In its physical form, Theo's reiryoku manifests as an overly colossal oblong entity that is aqua blue in color towering over his person, and his control over it is solid enough for a spiritually-aware being to identify its aquatic nuance from a considerable distance. It should be noted that Theo's eyes can glow a striking blue in this state. Whenever it is exerted outwards, it can exact an indiscriminate influence on everything around Theo; aside from a powerful gust of wind which follows its immediate exertion, those who are included within the boundaries of its influence may find themselves incapable of maneuvering quickly as though they were suddenly submerged underwater. As a master who can manipulate the release of his reiatsu, Theo can toy with those who are caught within his immediate vicinity by raising or lowering the level on which how fast one can move within the boundaries of his reiatsu however he sees fit. This influence appears to affect those who had escaped the grasp of Theo's reiatsu to some degree in some residual form, as evidenced when victims still find themselves robbed of their ability to move as usual for a short period of time even after they had moved outside of his reiatsu's circle of influence. Expert Swordsman: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Condition: *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Genius Intellect: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': *'Master Tactician': Synesthesia: Thirían Powers Release: Telikós Fullbring Graffiti Graffiti (グラフイティー, Gurafuitī) Soulmate Soulmate (ソウルメイト, Sōrumeito) Limitations Youth: Quotes Trivia *Theo's full name implies an overwhelming sense of pride that can explain his overly haughty superior complex: his first name "Theo" can be defined as some form of connection to gods or deities, establishing his superior complex over those he deemed as "lower beings"; his middle name "Acasis" is the genus of a moth in the family Geometridae, which represents attraction in some cultures, therefore explaining Theo's bygone love for attention; his last name "Sternlink" is a combination between two words that explains how the accident that crippled him also hardened his personality and thus his ties with those around him. *Should Theo be voiced by voice actors, the author has chosen to have Tetsuya Kakihara and Scott Beaudin as his Japanese and English voice, respectively. *Theo was initially intended to be mute; then the author realized he had spent a considerable amount of time in searching for Theo's Japanese and English voice actors, so the idea was scrapped. *As stated by the author, Theo has two specifically-chosen theme songs, which include: I'm Still Here by John Rzeznik as his casual theme that reflects upon the changes in his demeanor throughout the course of his life and Accelerated World by Onoken as his battle theme. Behind the Scenes .]] One of the main ideas behind the creation of this character was to provide a concrete example of how those who usually act all high-and-mightily in life do not exactly have perfect lives like what their way of living typically suggests; the character tagline created by the author was meant to imply how different Theo's actual life is when compared to how others see it, reminiscent to how fire and ice are almost entirely polar opposites of each other. His story also hints how perfect one's life could be once one has had the time to find the center of their very existence despite their rough past. The image of Theo's sword, which can be found under the Equipment section of this article, was drawn by User:SCB. The writing that can be found on the right side of the picture is Dokuga (毒牙, Poison Fang), fitting as the picture was made for one of the author's former characters whose Zanpakutō bears the aforementioned name. Category:Hibridragon Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Human